Eat A Dick
by eccentrictulip
Summary: "What're you writing?" Asami's pen stopped in the middle of a sentence. Her gaze went from the page in her journal to the firebender who was standing above her. Was he really doing this now? After he'd told her earlier this wasn't the "time to talking about our relationship"? What a piece of work.


Eat a Dick

Writing had always been a constant for her. Watching the ink inscribe characters on the soft paper of her journal gave her peace of mind. She long considered her journal her best friend, before meeting those three people who'd change her life forever. But, after everything that's happened since meeting them, Asami's life lacked the thing that writing gave her. As the four of them looked out from the sewer to the island, she felt for the small rectangle in her pocket, eager to write and sort out everything she was feeling.

They walked in the sewer for what felt like days, until Korra was able to find an exit leading into the mountains surrounding the city. They trekked deep into the woods, until they were certain they would be safe, for the night that is. They would have to keep moving until the United Nations reinforcements came. First order of business was to find kindling for a fire and food. Korra took Naga to hunt, Bolin went to forage, leaving Mako and Asami alone.

"I'll stay here, on look out." Asami said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And what if you're ambushed?" Mako asked. She pulled out the electrified glove she'd taken from her father the night of the raid.

"I think I could handle it." Mako sighed, turning his back. Asami watched his receding form until he dissapeared in the thick of the woods. She found a tree and slid down it, pulling out her small journal. The worn leather was a comfort to her hands. Unwraveling the leather cord that held it closed, she pressed the pages against her nose and deeply inhaled. It still smelled like home, although with more thought, Asami realized she didn't know what home was. Was it the mansion? The island? Asami sighed and pulled her pen out, beginning to madly scrawl characters onto the page.

The light of day receded rapidly, prompting Bolin and Korra to return as the sun set into a sparkling twilight. Asami had put her journal back, unable to write with a lack of light but still having words burning inside of her. While between Bolin and Korra, they had gathered enough food to last them until the next morning, it was completely useless without a fire.

"How long does it take it take to collect some kindling, anyway? There're trees everywhere!" Asami huffed. Korra looked over at Asami as she began skinning the wild boarcupine she'd hunted with Naga. Asami's arms were crossed and although it was getting dark, there was no denying the expression of her face was full of contempt. Mako had told her earlier that everything was fine, but the tone in Asami's voice suggested otherwise.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem a little upset," Korra asked softly, hoping not to set her off. Asami looked over at Korra and felt her expression soften. She _did _like Korra, a lot actually. She admired her strength and bravery through this whole ordeal. She gave Korra a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just get a little cranky when I'm hungry is all." Korra gave her a relieved smile. Mako returned soon after with an armfull of branches.

"Sorry it took me so long," He said as he arranged the branches for the fire. "I ended up being chased by pack of feral pygmy pumas. I had to hide in a tree until they left me alone."

Asami rolled her eyes. _Full of excuses, how typical_, she thought. He was probably too busy daydreaming of how he and Korra would make out together aftet this whole Equalist thing had settled down. She felt more words burning inside of her but knew she wouldn't be able to write until she had some light.

Mako eventually had the fire roaring and the four of them feasted on boarcupine and lychee berries. They all laughed and joked like what had happened that day was but a distant memory. The only difference was that Asami and Mako never adressed each other, but kept a quiet politeness. Soon, their laughter and conversation died down into a comfortable silence, where the only sounds filling the air were the crackles of the dying fire. Korra laid against Naga, snuggling into her downy fur. Bolin had made himself a tent from the earth, his half lidded eyes struggling to stay open as he stroked the fire ferret snuggled on his lap. Mako was looking equally exhausted, nodding off as he sat against a tree. Asami looked at her three dozing friends and quietly pulled out her journal, using the dying embers of the fire to her advantage. She began her frantic scrawl again, releasing the words that threatened to burst out of her verbally if they weren't put onto paper.

Mako was woken from his daze by the sound of scratching on paper. He looked over to find Asami scribbling in a small book. He sighed to himself. He didn't like how things were going with them. She was angry, and for good reason; he'd lied to her and when she confronted him, he tried to weasel snake his way out of it. He tried to resist being so affectionate towards Korra but couldn't help himself. Seeing her so broken, it just made him want to hold her until she felt better again. But he did realize he was being unfair to Asami, and he did still care about her, even if his actions were speaking otherwise. He wanted to patch things up, make things better, but he didn't know where to start. They had some down time, three days. Maybe now was the best time. Mako took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Asami.

She heard his footsteps crunching in the light dusting of snow but hadn't bothered to look up. She was just running out of steam, the words were coming of her slower.

"What're you writing?"

Asami's pen stopped in the middle of a sentence. Her gaze went from the page in her journal to the firebender who was standing above her. Was he really doing this now? After he'd told her earlier this wasn't the "time to talking about our relationship"? What a piece of work. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm writing a story about how you can go eat a dick," She spat at him, loud enough to wake Korra and Bolin. Mako stared at her, stunned by her words. He began opening his mouth to say something in return but Asami was too quick. She stood up facing him, her arms crossed.

"Or maybe a musical based on your life called 'Choking on Dicks Forever, Where Did All These Dicks in My Mouth Come From?' There's a mystery for you." With that, Asami shoved her journal back into her jacket pocket and began walking away.

"Asami, where are you going? It's dangerous out there!" Mako called after her.

"I'm going to hand in my special report to the Republic City Daily on how you're going to die alone, thanks for all the evidence!" She yelled back. "I'll be back soon."

Mako watched her dissapear into the forest. His gaze was only broken by the stifled laughter of his brother, whose shoulders were shaking. He wiped a tear from his face, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, choking on dicks forever, that's a good one..." Mako just grunted and went back to the tree he lied on earlier, quietly seething.


End file.
